Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 085
のカード「ラーの 」を る ！？ | romaji = Kami no Kādo Rā no Yokushinryū wo Ayatsuru Otoko!? | japanese translated = The Man Who Controls the God Card, "Winged God Dragon of Ra"!? | episode number = 85 | japanese air date = May 17, 2006 | english air date = December 23, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Skyscraper 2 - Hero City | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Rah, Rah, Ra!", known as "The Man Who Controls the God Card, "Winged God Dragon of Ra"!?" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2006 and in the United States on December 23, 2006. Summary The Genex Tournament is in full swing, but Jaden Yuki and his friends are in a slump—especially Jaden, since no challengers have approached him for a Duel. Meanwhile, Maximillion Pegasus and Chumley Huffington have arrived at Duel Academy from Industrial Illusions, searching for a stolen copy of the strongest Egyptian God Card, "The Winged Dragon of Ra". It is later discovered that a man named Franz has stolen the card, and then sneaked his way into the Genex Tournament. When Franz finds them, he challenges Pegasus to a Duel, stating that the winner will claim the stolen card. However, it's Jaden who ends up Dueling Franz, and must ultimately find a way to free "Ra" from a confining Field Spell that forces Ra to use its powers against its will. Jaden is ultimately able to not only destroy Ra, but then summon it from the graveyard, allowing him to attack with it and win the duel. After the duel, Ra reveals itself to be a real monster, not a hologram, before vanishing. Following Franz's defeat, Pegasus explains to him that everyone can learn a lot from defeats and mistakes, while revealing the spot where his Millennium Eye once rested (before being stolen by Yami Bakura). When Pegasus offers Franz back his position in Industrial Illusions, Franz readily accepts, and returns to Industrial Illusions with Pegasus and Chumley. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Franz Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Wildheart" with "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900/1800) in Attack Position. He then uses the effect of the "Necroshade" in his Graveyard in order to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position without Tributing. Turn 2: Franz Franz draws. He then Normal Summons "Ra's Disciple" (1100/600) in Attack Position. Since "Ra's Disciple" was summoned, its effect activates, letting Franz add two more copies of "Ra's Disciple" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Trap Booster" to discard one card and activate "Ultimate Offering" from his hand. Now during each of Franz's Main Phases and Jaden's Battle Phases, Franz may Normal Summon more than once, but he must pay 500 Life Points each time he Normal Summons more than one monster. Franz then uses the effect of "Ultimate Offering" to pay 1000 Life Points (Franz 4000 → 3000) and Normal Summon two more "Ra's Disciples" (1100/600 each) in Attack Position. Franz then uses the effect of "Ultimate Offering" to pay 500 more Life Points (Franz 3000 → 2500) and Tribute the three "Ra's Disciples" to Normal Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", its ATK and DEF become equal to the total ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ? → 3300/? → 1800). Franz then activates "Mound of the Bound Creator". Now all Level 10 or higher monsters can't be destroyed by card effects and each time a Level 10 or higher monster Franz controls destroys a monster Jaden controls by battle, Jaden will take 400 damage. "Ra" attacks and destroys "Necroid Shaman" (Jaden 4000 → 2600). The effect of "Mound of the Bound Creator" activates (Jaden 2600 → 2200). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. He then switches "Neos" to Defense Position and Normal Summons "Card Trooper" (400/400) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Franz Franz draws "Nubian Guard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/500) in Attack Position. "Ra" then attacks and destroys "Neos". The effect of "Mound of the Bound Creator" then activates (Jaden 2200 → 1800). "Nubian Guard" then attacks and destroys "Card Trooper". Since "Card Trooper" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Jaden draw a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Burst Impact" to destroy all monsters besides "Burstinatrix" and inflict 300 damage to both players for each of their destroyed monsters. "Nubian Guard" is destroyed, but "Ra" isn't destroyed as it can't be destroyed by card effects due to the effect of "Mound of the Bound Creator" (Franz 2500 → 2200). Jaden then activates "Damage Off Zone". Now all Battle Damage both players take will be halved. Turn 6: Franz Franz draws. He then pays 1000 Life Points (Franz 2200 → 1200) to transform "Ra" into its "Egyptian God Phoenix" mode and destroy all of Jaden's monsters. Franz then activates the Point-to-Point Transfer effect of "Ra", reducing his Life Points to 1 (Franz 1200 → 1) and adding those points to the ATK and DEF of "Ra" ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 3300 → 4499/1800 → 2999) while also merging himself with "Ra". "Ra" attacks directly, but Jaden activates the second effect of "Damage Off Zone" to halve his Life Points (Jaden 1800 → 900) and reduce the Battle Damage he takes to 0 by sending "Damage Off Zone" to the Graveyard. Franz Sets a card. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City" and subsequently activates it, destroying "Mound of the Bound Creator". Now once a turn, Jaden can Special Summon an "Elemental Hero" monster from his Graveyard if it was destroyed in battle. Jaden then activates the effect of "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City" to Special Summon "Neos" from the Graveyard (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in Attack Position. "Glow Moss" then attacks. The effect of "Glow Moss" then activates, forcing Franz to draw a card and show it to Jaden. Depending on the card's type, an appropriate effect will be applied. Franz reveals, the Spell Card, "Monster Reborn", so Jaden can change the attack made by "Glow Moss" to a direct attack, however Franz activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to separate himself from "Ra" and leave it with 0 ATK and DEF ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 4499 → 0/2999 → 0). Franz then gains Life Points equal to the ATK that "Ra" lost (Franz 1 → 4500). "Glow Moss" then attacks and destroys "Ra" (Franz 4500 → 4200). "Neos" attacks directly (Franz 4200 → 1700). Franz intends to activate "Monster Reborn" next turn to revive "Ra" so he can win the Duel. Jaden then activates "Necro Illusion" to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from Franz's Graveyard to Jaden's side of the field (?/?) in Attack Position as it was destroyed in battle this turn. On Jaden's End Phase, "Ra" will be sent to the Graveyard. Jaden then activates the Point-to-Point Transfer effect of "Ra" to pay all but one of his Life Points (Jaden 900 → 1) and Tribute both "Neos" and "Glow Moss" to add his Life Points and his Tributed monsters' ATK and DEF to "Ra" ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ? → 3699/? → 3799). "Ra" then attacks directly (Franz 1700 → 0). Errors * When The Winged Dragon of Ra is summoned, it enters the field in its dragon form without having to be released from sphere mode. It is possible that Franz had devised a way to bypass this, but it is never mentioned. * When Franz activated "De-Fusion", a replay should not have occurred as no monsters left or were Summoned to the field. (However, it would have made no difference during the Duel, as Jaden could have continued to attack directly with "Glow Moss" and then destroyed Ra with "Neos", resulting in the same outcome.) * When activating the "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Franz's Life Points are shown dropping from 4000 to 1 instead of the actual 1200 to 1. (Ra still gains the proper 1199 ATK.) * When Franz activates "De-Fusion" to restore his Life Points, "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" ATK is shown to be 4400 instead of 4499. * When Franz activates "Trap Booster", he mistakenly states that he is "summoning" "Ultimate Offering" instead of "activating" it. * The dub version of the episode mistakenly added "Elemental Hero Neos" in a flashback to the original series, despite the card not existing at that time. Differences in adaptations *In the English dub, when "The Winged Dragon of Ra" unleashes its powers, Syrus remarks that it's "just your everyday, basic pillar of fire". In the Japanese, Sho says nothing, and Judai remarks about the great power he feels from Ra. *In the English dub, as they talk about the theft of the "Winged Dragon of Ra" card, Chumley gripes about having his grilled cheese sandwich stolen by Franz, while in the original, Hayato explains that Franz has sneaked into the Genex Tournament. *In the English dub, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Chumley talk about grilled cheese sandwiches. In the original, Kenzan wants to know who Hayato is, and Sho explains. *In the English dub, Franz explains about the Egyptian God Cards, and Jaden berates him for explaining what he already knows. In the Japanese, Judai explains all about the Egyptian God Cards, and explains that anyone can be destroyed by their power if they are used improperly. *In the English dub, a tear is shown to fall from Ra's eye when Jaden notices it's in pain. *The English dub omits the explanation by Chumley of the effects of "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". Instead, Jaden explains it by summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" back to the field. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.